Reborn Into A New World
by Lootryx
Summary: Upon dying, I find myself waking up in a whole new world. What changes would occur in this world, when I still have all my knowledge from the previous one? OC-self insert.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

* * *

I really have no idea how I ended up in this situation..

I can't really explain what led up to this situation I am in since even I don't know how it led up to this.

But I remember how this all began.

Before I tell you my story, let me ask you one question, have you ever wondered if there were other worlds out there? Whether it would be

alternative realities, or even different dimensions?

Sure, I myself have wondered about that, but I didn't dwell on that matter for too long, due to being busy on other matters.

Now, I know that the idea may seem a bit far-fetched..well, okay it may sound a bit crazy, but it's the truth I tell you!

Having another chance, being reincarnated, getting a clean slate on a new world, you may call it whatever you want, I don't know, but..

What I do know is that I am on a new world, and here...this just might be the chance I need, a fresh start, from my old life full of regrets and pain.

This may sound illogical, living in a world full of martial artists that have gone to the extreme.

It's funny now that I think about it, I used to be just a highschool kid w/ otaku tendencies that was completely unathletic. Back then, a mile-long jog, doing 10 push-ups, or even 5 sit-ups would make me completely exhausted. Now, I can run a 25 mile marathon uphill and still not be out of breath.

You know...sometimes...sometimes I just wished that I hadn't been 'reincarnated' or whatever. Heh. It would saved me from a world of pain.

But..I've chosen my path, and I am going to stick to it, to the end. I've made my choice. I don't know about a lot of things, but what I do know for a fact is, I am not going to regret taking this path. My presence alone in this world, changes everything.

I've been swallowed by the world of martial arts, and there is no way that they're going to let me come back out

* * *

A/N: Story will follow canon...mostly.. I might tweak the storyline here and there, but it'll follow the original timeline.

This is my first time actually writing a fanfiction story, so please feel free to criticize me on everything.

By the way, this is going to be an OC-centric story.

If you find any mistakes or have any questions about this story, please feel free to review.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except my OC character.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC character. (Who is a boy..a fact that I have forgotten to mention, sorry!)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Now, to explain my story of what happened when I got here, I would first have to explain what had happened that led me into this...new place, this new world.

It all started on a normal day. It was a peaceful day, now that I think of it.

I lived in a quiet town, on the outskirts of the L.A. district. It was quite a normal and serene town, actually. Compared to other places in the L.A. district, there were no gangs or any major crimes happening in this town.

Everyone was courteous and polite. There were no nosy neighbors or crimes that happen elsewhere.

I had finally finished my homework at the library, and checked out a couple of books along the way. When I say a couple books, it may be a couple books to me, but to another person's view, it'd be at least five to ten books minimum.

By the time I was finished at the library, it was getting late already and I was trying to head back home.

I was carrying so many books that it was covering my vision. I didn't really notice that one of the cars behind me was starting to swerve left and right; the driver was drunk.

As I attempted to cross the street.. BAM! The car hit, and I slid a couple feet away from the car.

What was even more cruel, was that the car didn't even stop, and just kept on driving.

That hurt, you freaking basta- oh all right, I promise not to curse when telling this story. Now back to the story.

I laid there on the street, blood starting to trickle down from my mouth. It seems to me that I was bleeding internally.

I couldn't see from the right eye. Eh. My right side of the face was either crushed or too swollen so that I couldn't see, either way, I was partially blind.

I couldn't move my right side of my body without it feeling like someone was smashing my side with sledgehammers.

At first I didn't feel anything, due to the sheer shock of getting hit by a car, and being left in this state.

Then the pain coursed through my body, and I started to breath extremely fast.

The pain was so intense, that I couldn't even think about anything, but the pain.

Bad luck was on my side, as there was no one on the street at the time. So, I was laying on the street for quite some time, until I finally died.  
The whole process of dying was torturous. Constant pain racked through my entire body, as I groaned due to the sheer amount of pain.

Eventually though, I started to see a light. A light that was getting brighter by the second.

My body in pain, me coughing up blood constantly, and the only thing that I was thinking about was something I read about online.

Someone said that when we see the white light, and we get to the end of it, we actually are coming out of another womb.

When I first read about it, I scoffed and claimed that it was preposterous. Who would actually believe that kind of junk?

As I was reminiscing upon that theory, I started to think, "My god, I don't want to die." I realized, that I actually didn't want to die.

I just kept repeating in my head that I didn't want to die, not even noticing that tears were dripping down my cheeks.

Near the time of my death, I started to black out, for a couple seconds each interval.

Once..twice..thrice I blacked out. Upon the fourth time..I finally closed my eyes forever, on this world.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't immediately recognize anything. It was similar to being in a dreaming state, actually. I had no choice, but to keep on going in this dreaming state.

At times, I would temporarily become lucid. Even then, I was in a state of mass bewilderment and confusion. The lucidity would pounce upon me but then quickly release from its grasp.

Around the twenty-sixth or twenty-eighth month, bit by bit, I started to become aware again. This time, my awareness was permanent. Again, I was confused and slightly frightened, but this time, I started to assess the situation around me.

When I finally had achieved complete awareness, I found myself to be in the body of a two, almost three year old. I really couldn't help but wonder how I had gotten into this situation.

Then it hit me, I had died. In my two year old body, I froze as I suddenly realized that I was supposed to be dead.

"What had gone wrong then?" I sat on the floor thinking. "What had happened?"

Perhaps some supernatural forces are working here? Or is it that I got reincarnated with my memories intact? Either way, I'm stuck in a two year old body.

As I started to look around, I noticed that I was being gently being held by someone's arms. By the time I realized that, I was already on the cold hard ground. I heard soft words muttered to me, as the arms retracted from holding me. I strained my ears as they were soft, but I managed to hear most of the message spoken to me.  
It looks like as if she was speaking in Japanese! Huh. Well..thank god for an Asian heritage? In my past world, my dad worked for and Asian import/export business, and for that reason, he had to know many different Asian languages. One such language was Japanese, and he passed it down to me as I, an otaku, wanted to watch anime in Japanese.

My Japanese was not that good, as I barely managed to learn only the basic of the language before I died. What I heard were, "I'm sorry..my son..leaving you..forgive me.."

Wait..what? My..mother..as I hesitated to call her, was abandoning me? For what reason does she have to abandon me? Why? Why?  
As those thoughts were racing through my head, a pair of lips kissed my forehead, and something wet splashed onto my cheek. A thumb quickly wiped it away, but I knew that it was a tear.

"Gomen sochi..gomen _(I'm sorry my son...I'm sorry)_ ," whispered the woman, as she left me.

That's just great. What am I supposed to do now? As I tried to shift my arms around, I found that I couldn't. When I looked down, I saw that I was wrapped up in a blanket. Oh well. At least, my..mother had the decency to wrap me up in a blanket before..leaving..me.

It was quite a while before someone discovered me, and by that time I was already asleep due to my body being already exhausted. Before I fell asleep I thought, "What am I suppose to do now?"

* * *

A/N: Well, I posted another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! Please review so that I may know what is wrong with this story or what I should possibly add to the story :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC character**

Chapter 2

~5 years later~

My body collapsed onto the floor as I started gasp for breath. Everything about me seemed to simply burn, my body was completely exhausted from my training.

I always wondered just how bad the training Kenichi did, to cause him to complain and flee all the time. Now, I know just how he feels. I mean, really. Just how crazy are these people?

Although..I shouldn't even complain that much since I am in a seven year old body.. I sighed and then forced my body up to its feet, to resume some of my training again.

As the lactic acids in my muscles started to be produced again, and as I slowly sank into oxygen debt, I recalled just how things occurred up to this point.

~Flashback~

It was only a couple of hours later that I woke up from my slumber to feel someone picking my infant body up from the ground, blanket and all.

When I looked to see who was touching me, I saw a woman picking me up and talking to me, even though I myself couldn't talk at all.

"Little one, where did you come from? Did your parents abandon you here?" asked the woman.

As she asked questions to me, I analyzed her appearance.

She was wearing a pair of red hakama, a white haori, and a red ribbon wrapped around her waist. That sight was familiar..It looks as if it was from Inuyasha..ahah! She was a miko!

That's the word! Then..then was I in some sort of Shinto shrine of some sort?

Well, the evidence was clearly right in front of me, as I recall mikos were only from the Shinto religion. That lead to another question.

For what purpose did my new mother abandon me in this place?

As I was deep in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that the miko who was holding me was carrying me into the shrine.

By the time I came out of my musing, I realized I was in a completely different setting from before.

It appears that I was in a room inside the shrine.I scanned the room, and I spotted the miko, talking to a Shinto priest. They were conversing in low tones, so even when straining my infantile ears,

I couldn't hear them. Drat! I was hoping to find out what they were talking about, as some of the tones I was hearing was quite heated.

From the looks of it, it seems as if they were talking about what to do with me. The conversation droned on and on, and after what it seems like a long time, they had finally reached to an agreement. They would take care of me.

~End Flashback~

When my new mother found me to be a bit of a strange child as I was rather quiet for my age.

It wasn't as if I was in shock or anything, no. It was something I used to be, back in my other life. You see, I was quite an.. shy and anti-social boy to say the least.

Even though people did try to get to know me, my personality and shyness drove them off. In the end, I was alone with books and later on manga, to keep me company.

Although, my mother was quite thankful that I was the type of child that didn't put up too much of a fuss, as she heard from some of her married friends just how much of a nightmare raising little children is.

Even though, I really didn't try and interact with others around me, the miko cleared some of her time during her busy day, to simply play with me.

At first, I was reluctant to interact with the young miko, as I was rather used to being alone and it was somewhat strange of her (well to me, it seemed strange) to try and go out of her way to try and take care of me.

I wasn't used to such coddling and fussing with me. Bit by bit, I eventually opened up to her. I started to smile more rather than give blank stares when people around me tried to socially interact with me.

It wasn't until I was around five or six did I truly realize where I am.

* * *

My mother took me to a nearby park so that hopefully I can play with kids my age.

My mother striked up a conversation with other mothers nearby, while still laying an eye on me.

I wandered around the park, exploring the area. It wasn't till I got up to the other side of the park, did I see a child my age trying to defend her little sister from a group of boys.

At first, I was reluctant to try and help the little boy and his younger sister. It wasn't until the boys started to actually hurt the boy, did I step in.

"Hey! Don't you have anything better to do, than try to bully someone?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mind your own business," one of the boys said with a sneer. Seeing as the other boys nodded with him, I assumed he was the leader.

I raised my other eyebrow, and asked, "Oh? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I do this?"

As the ringleader of this group took on a confused look, I quickly sucker punched him in the face. Not expecting that, he fell to ground, nose dripping with blood. With tears starting to overwhelm his face, he yelled, "I'll get you back someday!" and ran away. His lackeys ran along with him.

Wiping my hands on my trouser to get the blood of my knuckles, I turned around and asked the boy, "Hey, are you okay?"

"T-thank you. And yes, I am fine." stuttered out the boy.

"That's good. So what's your name?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "I'm Kenichi, and this is Honoka!"

No way. That has to be a coincidence. I stared intensely at his appearance. No. Freakin. Way.


End file.
